The Scorpion and the Tiger Lily
by chinboyandoswin
Summary: A fanfiction between Scorpius and Lily, as two enemies progress into something more.


Her hair looked gentle, soft, and as delicate as a flower. The color of her hair brightened even the darkest of days, brighter than a Tiger Lily. His grey eyes locked on the back of the girl's head, his hands clenched in fists. He liked this girl, immensely. However it was a forbidden love. She was a Capulet, a Potter and he was a Montague, a Malfoy. He ambled forward to the girl, not removing his gaze off of the girl's neck. He watched her move, watched her walk, and watched her mingle with the surrounding guys, mostly Gryffindor's.

"What is she doing with them?" Scorpius muttered to himself, his tone laced with disgust. He continued to follow the youngest of the Potter's, unaware that she was starting to realize that someone was indeed following her. Her hands clenched slightly as she whipped her body around, eyes searching around the array of pupils. Not one seemed to be staring at her, though she did notice grey eyes staring at hers a couple of feet away. Her body froze, she didn't bother looking at the rest of him, and all she knew was that he was wearing a green tie, Slytherin. Thoughts ran through her mind like wildfire. "He's bad news, he's a Slytherin! He's going to hurt you Lily!" She ignored these thoughts and stormed up to the boy who was taller than she was. His face did look slightly familiar as she "checked him out." He had blonde hair, high cheekbones, and full lips. His eyes bore on hers, a spark of amusement glistened in his eyes.

"Like the view, Potter?" Lily's cheeks warmed up, allowing them to redden. She glared at him, attempting to intimidate him. "No, I do not. You're the one that's stalking on me, I would say you were the one who liking…" She couldn't continue, she would make herself look like a fool. A chuckled emitted from his throat, his lip curling up into a smirk. "I'm the one who likes what, Potter?" He questioned her, his brow quirked upwards. Lily dropped her shoulders; she didn't bother continuing what she had previously said. "My name is not Potter, its Lily." Scorpius cocked his head, his brow still raised. "Is it really, Lillian? I hadn't noticed, you are after all "The Chosen One's daughter." Once more Lily's cheeks brightened as the blood rushed up towards them. Angered and annoyed, she stomped her foot against the floor. "My name is Li-ly. Lily, not Lillian." She yelled at him, her soft, brown eyes hardening. He was mocking her, she just realized this. She was in fourth year and he was in sixth. "And who was your father, a jerk?" She questioned, attempting to make a proper comeback.

Scorpius ended up laughing once more as he ruffled the Lily's head and shook his head. "Try Malfoy, Potter." Lily froze as his hand touched her hair, immediately she checked his left hand to find if any ink tainted his arm. There was nothing, just skin. "You heard stories of my family, I see. Seeing your eyes are large and your staring at my left arm. We cleaned up our reputation, Potter. I'm sure your father had said at least some positive things about us?" Lily stood steady and still, she knew about the Malfoy's alright, she heard the positive sides at home and the negatives at school. Her brow furrowed as she glanced at Scorpius. His lips were curled upwards in a smirk, his body language wasn't threatening at all. She was safe.

"Why don't you have the mark?" She frowned at his bare arm, curiosity running through her very own veins. Scorpius scowled in return, his nose wrinkled in displeasure. "I don't follow anyone, Potter. Not one single person." He hated this subject, people saw him as his father, not as him. He was his own person, sure he was a Slytherin but he wasn't his father. Lily nodded once, her wavy hair bounced as she did so. "I see." She spoke thoughtfully, taking in what he said. He was like her, to be honest. She expected him to be like his family, like others expected her to be like her father. She hated that aspect about her family. She hated being related to the Golden Three. As much as she loved them, she wanted to be someone else's kid.

The bell rung once, telling those that their classes had begun. Lily's eyes widened as she took in the empty corridor and the running of one or two students. Scorpius once again smirked as he leaned against wall. "Late, Potter?" Scorpius smirked. Lily ignored him as she clutched onto her books and began to run. However, Scorpius placed his foot in front of her leaving her sprawled out on the unforgiving floor. "Good day, Potter." With that, he meandered away. Lily's pushed herself off the floor, ignoring the dull pain in her knee. "T-that Jerk!" She whispered angrily to herself as she grabbed hold of her possessions and got to her feet, dusting off her robe as she did so. Sprinting to class, she muttered profanities at the boy, whom descended into the other hall. Strutting into class, she ignored the beady eyes of her Professor and the many eyes of the curious students surrounded her. She had a feeling in her gut, that this will not be the last time she will hear about Scorpius Malfoy.


End file.
